Harmony's Warriors: Captain Equestria
Harmony's Warriors: Captain Equestria 'is the fourth title in Avenging-Hobbits' epic alternate universe project, ''Harmony's Warriors. It is a fan fiction novel currently being written by Avenging-Hobbits (originally named Bronyman1995), the lead writer of the Harmony's Warriors project, and co-written by Mark Garg Von Herb, writer of Mare-Do-Well: Regeneration, and thevampman24. Captain Equestria ''is based off of the 2011 American superhero movie Captain America: The First Avenger and the television show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. It is a part of the ''Harmony's Warriors Universe, a series of shared-universe fan fictions written by Avenging-Hobbits and several collaborators, that all crossover with predomitetly Marvel Comics superheroes, with the Main Six and several dozen other ponies all filling in various roles in the universe. The story takes place roughly 80 years before Harmony's Warriors: Iron Mare during the Equestrian Civil War. during the Equestrian Civil War. It follows Applejack as she rises from being a lowly farmpony to one of Equestria's greatest heroes. It is currently seven chapters long, excluding the prologue, spanning a total of over 30,000 words.__TOC__ Style Captain Equestria ''is written in past tense format and is considerably darker than the other ''Harmony's Warriors ''stories. Its themes appear to be the downfall of too much pride and the damaging effects of racism. Like ''Iron Mare, ''Avenging-Hobbits has installed lyrics from various classic rock songs at the end of his chapters. The verses are carefully matched to the theme of the chapter they are part of. Summary Prologue Agent Spike leads an expeditionary force on an aging zeppelin to the Crystal Mountains under the direct order of Director Shining Armor. Spike and his crew is skeptical of the flimsy evidence Director Armor used to justify the search, but Spike keeps his skepticism to himself. When they find an anomaly in the ice, Spike goes down with a team to investigate and he finds a shield of Equestria's greatest war hero. Captain Equestria. 'Act 1: Smoke on the Horizon The story cuts back to Equestria, 1934, on Sweet Apple Acres where a young -and sickly scrawny- Applejack plays hide-and-seek with her father, Apple Buck. After the game, he and Applejack go to have breakfast prepared by Applejack's mother and Apple Buck's wife, Apple Blossom. Their breakfast is ruined, though, when their boss, Mr. Belle, a unicorn, visits to inform them that they are behind on their rent. The next day, Apple Buck visits Mr. Belle's residence and is heavily scrutinized by the unicorn guards. He is led to Mr. Belle by a butler named Hoity Toity. Apple Buck speaks with Mr. Belle about him providing more work for him. Mr. Belle happily agrees, believing that it will be beneficial for both of them in the longrun. Within the next couple of days, Apple Buck gets a job as a miner at a coal mine owned by Mr. Belle. Before leaving he gives Applejack his hat and promises her he'll return home. On his first day in the mine, the mine collapses and kills him and most of the other miners. Mr. Belle delivers the bad news, which breaks Apple Blossom, and he tries to convince her to let him compensate for their loss. She refuses and vows to repay the debt owed to him. Apple Blossom spends the next few months working every job she can and refuses to ask for help from anybody, even family friends and her daughters. During the winter months, Apple Blossom works herself too hard and becomes too ill to work. There is nothing the doctors can do to ease her pain or save her. Apple Blossom asks Applejack to take care of her sisters, Purity Smith and Apple Bloom, and asks her to promise that she will never give up, no matter what. Applejack promises and Apple Blossom dies soon after. Cut ahead thirteen years later, and Equestria has just declared war with the South Griffinheim Empire to the Southeast, supposedly because of the Empire's military aid to the reveloutionary/terrorist group HYDRA. Applejack has grown to adult hood and spends her time working on the farm with her sister Purity. Her youngest sister Apple Bloom frequently gets into all sorts of trouble because of her pursuit of a cutie mark, since everyone else in her class already has one, and she is still a blank flank. Glory Belle, the spoiled, snobby and incredibly racist daughter of Mr. Belle, now owns their farm, and continually harasses them for the rent, most recently in order to pay off the incresed taxes that have been inacted due to the war. Applejack, after taking Apple Bloom to school, is on her way home when she sees a recruitment poster advertising stable payments for anyone drafted into the miltiary. Hoping that this might provide a method to help pay off the rent, Applejack heads for the nearest recruitment office, which just so happens to at the same fair that a young Shining Armor is currently attending. Shining Armor, feeling bored with the proceedings of the fair, decides to go and see if there's anything to do. He bumps into Applejack, who has just failed her recruitment test for being too thin and sickly. After he saves her from an asthma attack, Applejack askes that Shining Armor go and pick up Apple Bloom from school, as Applejack is exhausted from the asthma attack. Shining Armor agrees and goes to pick up Apple Bloom, quickly becoming friends with her over their mutual love of comic books and pulp novels. Applejack, later awakens from a nightmare due to having been put under a rest spell, the nightmare highlights her long supressed guilty feelings about the death of her parents due to her medical problems and how they might have contriubted to the family continually being stripped for cash. After meeting with Shining Armor and Apple Bloom, Applejack attempts to go home, feeling dissapointed that she was unable to provide for her family. However, she is stopped and interviewed by an eccentric griffin scientist named Dr. Schutlz, who cites her selflesness as a sign that she would be the perfect canidate for Project Rebirth, a secret goverment-funded military project. Act 2: The Journey Begins To be added = Act 3: Changes To be added Characters ''Captain Equestria ''features a strong caste of familiar characters to the ''Friendship is Magic ''television show. Applejack The main character of ''Captain Equestria. ''She is a simple, skinny farmer that becomes a national hero in Equestria's darkest hour. Shining Armor The director of N.EI.G.H.S. He is fanatical about finding Applejack, suggesting that the two had a history together. It is later revealed that he and Applejack knew each other during the war. Apple Bloom The younger sister of Applejack. She is a young, inquistive filly, who years to earn her cutie mark by any means possible, due to an inferiorty complex stemming from being the only filly in her class not to have one. Purity Smith Applejack's older sister, she plays a motherly role to Applejack and Apple Bloom when Apple Blossom is away at work. Spike Shining Armor's top agent and go-to-guy. Whatever needs to be done, Shining Armor calls him and he gets it done quickly and effeciently. He appears only in the prologue, as the rest of the story is sent 70-80 years before the present day. Reception ''Captain Equestria ''has recieved immense praise, tallying at only two down votes compared to its nintey-one upvotes, and has been featured in twenty groups on FIMFiction \. External links *Harmony's Warriors - TV Tropes *Harmony's Warriors: Captain Equestria on FIMFiction.net. Category:Fan fiction